Severus On Time
by gredandforgerock
Summary: AU and time travel story. What would Severus change if he went back? Fifteen years in four chapters. Thought up during the read on "When It's Dark Out by Hayden Avery" Thanks for the inspiration
1. Chapter 1

It had only been two days since the final battle. Severus tried not to glanced up at what was left of the mutilated bodies strung around the Great Hall. His students and colleagues had fought their hardest but it had not been enough. Harry was worst of all, he was still alive. Voldemort had figured out that he had became a horcrux that night so long ago. Now Harry would live to a ripe old age, tortured and mutilated but alive. It made Severus sick to know that he could do nothing for him short of just killing him. After dinner had finished he returned to his potions. He was responsible for the potions that would keep the boy alive and healed just enough. He debated several ways to kill Harry mercifully but none would work. Another death eater was always used to test the potions before they were administered to Voldemorts most important prisoner. He had them tested just in case there was a traitor in their midst that wanted to free Harry. Voldemort trusted no one with Harry's life. Harry was his last Horcrux, he would survive only long enough for Voldemort to find a way to move the soul piece to some other container.

Months had passed and all that remained in the great hall were the skeletons of the dead. The most gruesome of them was the one that was still alive. Every night Severus would comb through his library trying to find a way to release the boy from his torment. He also took every opportunity to search the Hogwarts library. He could research all he wanted because he was one of the people responsible for finding a way to remove the horcrux. On this night he was in the section that used to be called restricted. Nothing was too dark now. There was no restricted section. Even the books that talked about Horcruxes had been returned so that they might find a way to remove the one in Harry. Severus was randomly pulling potion texts off the shelf and sitting them on the table he was going to work at. Later as he was flipping through the pages of one such book not really looking at it, something caught his eye. Reversal of Fortune the label read. Just what he needed Severus thought as he scanned the instructions quickly. Part way through he stopped and read closer. _It is even possible to turn back time if the need is great enough. _He couldn't believe it he went back to the beginning and read about the potion in its entirety. When he was done he couldn't help the slight smile and nod.

He took the book with him leaving the others for someone else to deal with. Back in his office he checked his store of supplies and was sure he had everything but he decided to ordered extras just in case he needed them. Rechecking the directions he started filling a cauldron with water. As he worked on the potion he readied his mind with the reasons why Voldemort should want him to go back in time. If he was caught before he finished with the potion that excuse would be all that stood between him and death. Since the potion would take six months to brew it was quite likely someone would stumble upon his idea and question him. Then the thought occurred to him that someone could duplicate the potion and come after him so he began to figure out a way that he could prevent that from happening too.

An hour into brewing Severus was struggling with the book. It didn't want to stay open. He picked up his wand and quickly duplicated the pages and almost closed the book. Stopping he glanced at the pages and then back to the book. The potion needed to steep for the next ten minutes so Severus picked up a quill and some black ink and carefully altered a few characters in the book. It wasn't much but no one would be able to duplicate what he was doing. He folded the parchment and put it in his pocket only pulling it out when he needed to refer to it. Otherwise he kept the book at hand with the page bookmarked. When the inevitable happened Severus was prepared.

"Sssseverussss, what has kept you from your meals today?" Voldemort had made his way down to the dungeons to check on the potions master himself.

"Sorry my Lord." Severus stated, "I have several potions at delicate stages and could not leave."

"What are you working on?" he asked picking up the book and opening it to the bookmarked page.

"I have an idea about moving your precious cargo from Potter." the last word was said with a sneer, "I don't know if it will work yet so I was testing it out a bit before I brought it to your attention. I did not wish to bother you if there was no hope in it working."

"What will it do?" he continued to prod at his potions master.

"It may allow me to go back in time." Severus told him a partial truth, "I can wait at the Potter's house and prepare a proper container and catch the soul piece before it makes it to the boy. Or prevent him from harming you at all. I want to test it first as I'm not sure I can even go back that far. I would not take a chance with your life my Lord."

"I sssee." the snake like man always hissed his words. He did it on purpose to strike fear in all who heard him, "When will it be ready?"

"I've only been working on it for a week my Lord." Severus replied, "I had to wait on a few ingredients that I was low on. It shouldn't take more than seven to eight months."

"I am pleassssed." Voldemort turned and left the room, "Keep me up on your progressss. Don't make me come back down here."

"Yes my Lord." Severus kept in his shudder until the man was truly out of his rooms.

In truth he had been working on the potion for four weeks and it would be ready in five months. One of the changes he had made in the book made six months look like eight. Severus didn't miss another meal and he regularly updated the Dark Lord on his progress with the potion. At the end of six months Severus was ready to go, he was sure the Dark Lord suspected him of wrong doing. The last step in the potion was to add some of his own hair and concentrate on when he wanted to go. He had already decided to return to early 1981 and stop Lily's death. He had just added the last ingredient when his door flew open. Voldemort and Bellatrix stepped into the room and started to question him. Before any answers could be given the potion started its reaction which was violent bubbling and rattling the whole room. The two closest to the door clamored to exit Severus closed his eyes and thought "Lily." the explosion rocked the entire castle. When the dust settled and smoke cleared nothing remained of the cauldron, potion nor of the man. A slight smile could have been seen on the face of the live skeleton in the Great Hall if anyone had cared to look.

Severus felt himself fall forward and land in grass. He looked up when he heard a shriek and saw two young girls, one blond and the other with red hair both looked vaguely familiar. Severus went to stand up when the red head spoke, "I know who you are."

Her voice made him gasp. It was Lily. He looked at her and then down at his own ten year old self then promptly fainted. He woke up some time later to hearing Lily's voice, "Is he alright mum?"

"I think so, but let's let the doctor look him over to make sure." a woman answered. Severus felt someone touching him but he wasn't awake enough to stop them.

"It's definitely abuse." a man's voice stated calmly a few minutes later, "There is evidence that he's been beaten not long ago, perhaps a few weeks."

It had actually been earlier that day he recalled but the magical healing his mother had performed erased most of the marks. Severus struggled to get up. But the man held him down, "Don't try to move too much son. You want to tell me who made these marks on you?"

"Father. He hits mum too." Severus answered. If he was going to change the past he might as well make it big and save himself some hurt, "She won't tell you though, she's too afraid. I'll be punished again if you tell them I told you."

"You're that Snape boy right?" the man asked.

"Yes sir." he replied, "I'll be leaving for boarding school the first of September. I've already been accepted and my Grandparents paid. If you can wait to have him arrested until after I'm gone it would be best."

"Can you and your mother survive the rest of the month?" he asked.

"Yes sir. It's just when he gets drunk and that's usually around payday at the first of the month." Severus sighed, "Mum won't be happy if she loses his income, what little he doesn't drink away in any case."

"I'll work with the constable and see what we can do." the man said, "I don't want his case to fall through and put you or your mother in greater danger."

"Thank you sir." Severus answered and then looked at the clock and hurried to move, "I've got to get going or I'll be late."

"Petunia and I can walk him part of the way to make sure he gets there." Lily volunteered.

"I don't know." her mother started.

"I'll follow in my car to make sure they get there and back." the doctor volunteered. He wanted to know exactly which house the boy lived in just in case.

Severus managed to stay out of his father's way for the rest of the month by spending as much time as possible at Lily's house. He had no inclination to snoop in Petunia's things this time, he already knew about her letter and rejection. On September first he was on the platform standing next to Lily. When the whistle blew Petunia gave her a hug and told her to be careful. Severus looked confused for a moment, he knew that wasn't how it went last time. Petunia had called her a freak if he remembered it correctly and he was sure he did. He wondered what had changed.

His next chance for a big change came on the Hogwarts express. He had put on his uniform just as soon as possible to get out of the horrid muggle clothes and he found Lily in a compartment with four rowdy boys. He knew who they were and he decided he wasn't going to make them target him right from the start. He didn't want to repeat the war they had between them. So he just sat quietly and was determined not to mention Slytherin. When the group had gotten around to talking about houses Severus sighed.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked him.

"My whole family has been in Slytherin and I'm not sure I want to be." he stated, "But I'm afraid of what they'll do to me if I'm not put there."

"Me too." Sirius tossed out, "I don't want Slytherin but I'm not sure I can make Ravenclaw and I don't want to be in Hufflepuff. What about you three?"

"Gryffindor for me." James said pretending to brandish a sword, "House of the brave."

"Me too." Peter squeaked.

"I'll be happy if they don't tell me to just get back on the train and go home." Remus looked slightly forlorn.

"They won't do that." Severus offered, "You wouldn't have gotten a letter if they weren't going to let you stay."

Remus smiled slightly in answer and the group talked the rest of the way to Hogwarts covering houses and other school things. They all stayed away from talking about families. Finally Peter brought up the topic he was most worried about.

"I'm worried about what actually happens during the sorting." he stated.

"My dad said I'll have to wrestle a troll." James shrugged, "But I think he was just teasing because the girls would never make it past a troll."

"I beg your pardon." Lily glared, "I bet I could do just as well as you."

"You would." Severus laughed, "Both of you would be completely flattened."

The rest of the group broke up laughing with him as the train pulled to a stop. It felt good to be part of a group, make that a happy group. They left the train and turned towards Hagrid's booming voice. As they moved across the flow of students one gave Sirius a push and knocked him off his feet.

"Watch it." the dark haired girl in Slytherin robes growled at the boy, "You better not mess this up or it will be your funeral."

"Leave him alone Bella." said a girl slightly older with similar but friendlier features, "Get to the carriages."

"Thanks Andy." Sirius stood brushing off his robes.

"If you're not in Slytherin I'll do what I can to help you." she whispered as her friends left, "I know you're braver than me and you'll probably get it done."

"You know it." Sirius nodded.

"What was that about?" James asked.

"Cousins." Sirius said, "I told you my family was in Slytherin."

"Well you're nothing like the first one." Severus stated, "The second one seemed ok though."

"Andy's great." Sirius said and they all continued to move towards the boats, "She wanted to be in Ravenclaw but was too scared to go against the family. Her boyfriend is from Ravenclaw though."

The sorting went the same as Severus remembered until it got to Peter Pettigrew. The hat yelled Hufflepuff and Severus almost fell over. When it got to his own name he was very nervous. The hat was plopped onto his head and it started talking to him, "Well this is interesting. Did you mean to come back this far? No I didn't think so. Well you are fit for any house do you have a preference. Not Slytherin like before? You would do well in Ravenclaw but I think you really need to be in Gryffindor." the last word yelled out for all to hear.

Stunned he got up and headed for the table that was clapping for him. Sirius was laughing when he sat down, "You look a little shocked."

"Yes I am." he replied, "I've never thought of myself as particularly brave."

"Well I'm glad you're here." Lily said, "Maybe you can help keep Potter under control."

"Wish me luck on that." he said. Remus and Sirius laughed from the opposite side of the table while James who was sitting next to Severus pretended to pout.

The year passed and things happened just as he remembered or had been told about. The biggest difference being that he was on the other side of it all now. They didn't seem to prank quite as much as Severus remembered but he guessed it was all the pranks they had pulled on him that was missing. He became close friends with Lily and the only question about it came from James and he just wanted to know how to become her friend too. He realized around Christmas that he loved Lily but like a sister not the other feelings from before. Two things had made his feelings different. First he wasn't nearly as lonely in Gryffindor as he had been in Slytherin. Second was James. He like him this time and it was fun to watch and laugh as James made a fool of himself over and over again trying to get Lily's attention. First and second years passed and Severus found himself thrilled that he was in Gryffindor and friends with Lily and the other Marauders.

Third year started and with it the realization that not everything was quite as perfect with this new world as he thought. Just like last time Voldemort started his reign of terror in earnest. Muggle attacks had increased significantly and people were disappearing. Reality had intruded on his thirteen year old life and he knew he had work to do. First and foremost on his mind was fixing Wolfsbane. It tasted foul, was expensive and time consuming to make, couldn't be given to children under seventeen and it did nothing for the physical abuse a body was put through during the actual change. He sequestered himself into the potions lab and worked during all his free time. This went on for a whole month before his three friends drug him outside and plopped him down by the lake.

"Why are you avoiding us?" James asked.

"I'm not." Severus looked confused. He hadn't been avoiding anyone.

"Then why are you always down in the potions lab?" Sirius asked.

Severus glanced at Remus and then said, "I'm working on something."

"What could be so important that you have to spend all your free time down there?" Sirius asked.

"I'm trying to fix a potion." Severus tried to evade the question somewhat.

"Doesn't answer my question." Sirius pushed harder.

"I'm working on a potion for a friend." Severus said hoping they would drop it. But he was hoping in vain.

"Is it for a prank?" Sirius grinned.

"No." Severus said angrily, "It's Wolfsbane you idiot. You don't prank with something like that."

"Why are you working on Wolfsbane?" Remus asked trying not to sound worried, "That's a NEWT level potion isn't it?"

"Yes it is." James agreed, "How are you trying to fix it?"

"Well right now no one under the age of seventeen can take it because it's too hard on the body." Severus instructed, "Not to mention it's expensive and I've heard foul tasting. But worst of all it's not a cure."

"You think a thirteen year old can find a cure?" Remus doubted anyone could find it.

"No. But if I start now then maybe y-people won't have to suffer." Severus almost slipped, "I'd like the idea of curing a child before he had to even transform once."

"Noble gesture." Remus smiled, "But you still need to be a kid too. You can't spend all your time on this."

"What brought this on?" Sirius asked, "Do you know one?"

"Yes, he's really nice and hates being a werewolf." Severus said evasively looking at the lake, "He's never bit anyone and he never will if he can help it."

"Aren't you scared to be around him?" Remus asked.

"Not in the least." Severus turned to his friend with a smile, "I only stay away on full moon nights. Otherwise he's mostly harmless."

"Mostly?" James asked.

"He does like to play tricks." Severus laughed at the grins that lit three faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Later in the privacy of the dorm room Remus sat the other three down on the bed at the far end of the room from the door. He was pacing and looked nervous. Severus realized what he was going to tell them.

"I have a secret." he started, "I've been terrified that someone will find out and hate me for it."

"Nothing is that bad." James said, "We'll be your friends no matter what. You don't even need to tell us the secret if you don't want to."

"Thanks but I think it's necessary." Remus grimaced, "I'm afraid it's going to be uncovered this year anyway. I think Sev already figured it out and it might help explain his actions some."

"It will be fine." Severus put an hand on his arm, "Just tell them."

"I'm..." Remus swallowed hard and looked at the floor, "I'm a werewolf."

James smacked himself on the forehead and Sirius fell off the bed laughing. When Remus looked somewhat offended by Sirius a kick from Severus calmed his laughter.

"Sorry." Sirius was still chuckling, "But I've known that since the first time we met. My mum pointed you out and told me to stay away from you. It's one of the reasons I went looking for you on the train. By the way your excuses are terrible. As a Marauder you should embarrassed, you should be able to make up better stories."

"I knew too." James said, "I didn't say anything because I didn't want to offend you. I saw your scars that first night and wrote to my dad that your parents needed to be investigated for child abuse. They explained it to me at Christmas when I was throwing a fit because you were at home with abusive parents instead of at our house where you could be protected."

Once he got over the shock Remus started laughing and was quickly followed by Sirius, James and Severus. It was a rolling on the floor kind of laughter that only slowed for a moment when Lily came in and attempted to take off the non-existent tickling charm. Giving up on the charm she asked what was so funny they tried to make excuses not to tell her.

"You had to be here." Sirius said still trying to get his laughter under control.

"It really wasn't that funny." Severus tried to calm down, "It was just one of those things that one person laughed and triggered everyone else."

"Tell me." she pouted.

"Remus has a personal problem." James started laughing again and made Lily pout even more, "His own personal furry little problem."

The other three fell into laughing again. Lily was laughing with them even though she didn't know why. It must have had something to do with four thirteen year old boys rolling on the floor with tears streaming down their faces. People kept stopping by telling Lily to stop torturing them. She had to explain several times that they were laughing at a joke of some kind and wouldn't share. She told them she'd hex them after they stopped laughing. One day near the end of third year James dragged Severus and Sirius into their dorm.

"I have idea." James said.

"What kind of prank do you want to do?" Sirius asked.

"Not really a prank. I'm going to become an animagus." James grinned, "An animagus can be around Remus' furry problem without being harmed. We could sneak out and play in the forest together each month. I'm thinking it would keep him from being lonely and hurting himself. He was injured pretty badly this time."

"You are a genius." Severus jumped up and grabbed a book from his trunk. Somehow in the time that had passed he had let it slip his mind that the marauders had been animagi. He was looking forward to this new adventure, "There's a potion that can help you transform the first time. It's not always used in animagus training but it's helpful. You get to know what your animal is therefore you know what you're trying to turn into."

"And can our resident potions genius brew said potion?" Sirius asked.

"Piece of cake." he grinned back, "Clear a space for us to work. I need at least a three foot square."

"You're asking a lot." Sirius said looking at the floor covered with cloths, books, brooms and assorted pranking materials.

"How long does this take to brew?" James said, "I want to keep this a surprise until we can transform."

"Three hours to brew and then it says to allow two hours for it to settle." Severus read the book, "Then ten minutes to an hour while you're under the affect."

"Ten minutes to an hour?" Sirius asked.

"However long it takes you to transform plus ten minutes in form." Severus shrugged, "If you haven't transformed in an hour you don't have the ability."

"Start cooking then." James ordered, "Eight hours should be ok. He's usually let out of the hospital by lunch but this time it's going to take him longer. He really chewed up his arm badly."

"After this it could still take us years to perfect the transformation." Sirius pointed out, "What can we do to help him now?"

"Teething ring?" Severus offered as he set the water to boiling. A loud laugh made him look up for a moment before he went back to his task with a smile

"That's hilarious." James wiped his eyes, "I can just picture a werewolf chewing on a giant baby teething ring."

"Maybe it's because I've not been around a lot of little kids but what's a teething ring?" Sirius asked, "I mean I'm assuming I know the function but what does it look like."

"Good thing you clarified that." James laughed, "From what I can remember when mum was babysitting, its round or has a handle and its hard, but soft too."

"Great explanation." Sirius said sarcastically.

"Sorry." James retorted with just as much sarcasm, "It's not so soft that you can bend it but not so hard that a baby will hurt its mouth. Kind of hard to explain. The point is to give him something to chew on other than his arms and legs."

"Werewolf chew toys." Sirius said, "What will we think of next. So what kinds of toys are we getting for him?"

"I don't know but it has to be sturdy and edible." James shrugged.

"Like a bone for a dog." Sirius nodded, "Ok we can work with that."

Five hours later after discussing werewolf chew toys, cleaning the room and doing homework the three boys settled on the floor. Each one had a vial of the potion in their hands. Severus offered to go first.

"No offense Sev, but let one of us go first." James said, "You'll know more of what to do if something goes wrong."

"Good idea." he agreed. James drank his potion first, "On your back or stomach. You don't want to be standing if you become a three toed sloth."

Sirius snickered he loved Sev's sense of humor. It was best though when pointed at someone else, "What if he becomes a turtle?" James kicked at Sirius from his spot on the floor and Sirius laughed, "No looks more like a mule." After twenty minutes watching James do nothing, "I bored. Hurry up and change already."

"Shut up you baby." James grumbled before brightening, "Something's happening my hands are tingling."

"That's a good sign." Severus nodded watching carefully, "Close your eyes its starting."

"Why does he need to close his eyes?" Sirius asked.

"Less stressful." Severus answered, "When you see your hand changing it will make you nervous. Feeling the changes is hard enough. Besides it's not a surprise unless you don't see it until it's completed. Now no talking I want to watch."

At the thirty minute mark a stag with a huge set of antlers was sitting in James' place. He tried to stand up but his legs weren't cooperating.

"James you're a four legged animal." Sirius tried not to laugh, "You have to stand on arms and legs." A snort was the only reply he got.

"James, a stags legs are very thin and long, but they're strong. It will take some getting used to. Sirius and I will stand at either side of you and help you stand until you get comfortable." Severus instructed and moved to one side while Sirius moved to the other.

James was able to get his front legs underneath himself then stopped to rest. Sirius grabbed his antlers and pulled while he tried to work the back end into place. Finally after nearly ten minutes the stag was standing in the middle of the room. The other two marauders stood back and watched. James tossed his head a few times and then tried a few wobbly steps. Just as he was about to fall he started changing back. The return transformation was not nearly as long.

James collapsed on the floor breathing heavily and cried out, "That was brilliant."

"Me next. Me next." Sirius called.

"Go ahead." Severus laughed. Sirius downed his potion and dropped onto his back.

"What if you become a turtle." James asked snidely.

"I'm not going to be a turtle." Sirius used what he called his Slytherin voice, "I will be something magnificent."

"Famous last words." James replied. Thirty minutes later a black dog rolled off his back and tried to stand, "Not as easy as it looks is it?" The dog barked sharply once in reply.

"Shut up." James grabbed the dogs face, "You want someone to come up here?"

Sirius went back to trying to stand up and was able to make it. He even trotted around the room and wagged his tail before he changed back, "You're right it is brilliant. Your turn Sev."

"Here goes nothing." he replied and gulped down the potion and relaxed.

"Sev are you asleep?" Sirius asked.

"No shut up." he replied.

"But it's been twenty minutes." Sirirus whined.

"You sound like a dog." James snickered, "I never made the connection before but it fits. Now shut up. We each took thirty minutes so no whining until that's passed."

"It's starting." Severus declared with a grin.

"Finally." Sirius muttered.

"Shut up." James gave him a shove.

Severus felt his body begin to tingle all over and then with just a little pain he started to transform. It was odd really he could feel his bones moving and shrinking. He felt the hair sprout all over and when the feelings of change quit he opened his eyes.

"A fox." James grinned down at him, "Sly as a fox."

"We can call him foxy." Sirius grinned, a growl from the fox caused him to rethink it, "Or not. But that's the next step we need names."

"Later first let's get Sev standing." James lifted the fox up and stood him on his feet.

He wobbled a bit but then started totting around the room. After a few minutes he was near the door and cocked his head. He then turned and scrambled to the other side of the room and jumped into his bed and used his mouth to pull the curtains. By this time the other two heard the footsteps approaching the door and helped pull the curtains closed before the door opened.

"What are you two doing in here?" Minerva asked as she helped Remus into his bed.

"It's our dorm." Sirius answered confused.

"I mean what are you doing inside, it a beautiful spring day." she frowned.

"We were just going to wake Sev up from his nap." James answered, "Then we were going to visit Remus. Why isn't he still in the hospital?"

"A few seventh years got into a fight and everyone near decided to jump in." she grumbled, "Poppy needed all the beds and decided Remus would survive his accident so he was released but he needs to stay in bed until dinner."

"No problem we'll make sure he behaves." James grinned, "Any Gryffindors in the group?"

"Actually no for once." Minerva gave a rare smiled, "No house points lost for us this time. I have a feeling we'll be in the lead after this is sorted out."

A rustling from the curtains behind Sirius and James gained everyone's attention. The curtains moved and Severus stuck out his head and yawned, "Remus how are you doing?"

The summer between third and fourth years was anything but calm. Voldemort was attacking muggles and magicals alike. The dark mark had been seen many times over the summer. Severus received regular owls from his friends and sent them letters in return. The owls knew to stay and wait because he didn't have an owl of his own. He stayed inside and worked on his wolfsbane potion and animagus transformation most of the time. Both were coming along but it was so slow that he often became frustrated. When it got too much he would slip away and walk to Lily's house. The two would sit in the yard and talk about whatever struck their fancy. One day as they were laying in the sun Severus let out a short bark of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked.

"Not funny really. I was just thinking of the guys." Severus sighed, "Did I tell you James wanted to buy me an owl for my birthday?"

"Really?" Lily didn't think he could do something that nice.

"He did." Severus nodded, "I told him not to because I can't afford to feed it. Anyway I was thinking about that and it made me put labels on us. I'm the poor one, Sirius is the abused one, Remus is the afflicted one and James is the comforting one. He's like a mum always making sure the rest of us have what we need."

"James Potter." Lily said shocked, "You're saying James Potter is that person."

"Yes he is. You know how Sirius and I are usually the last to be picked up?" he asked.

"Yes." she nodded.

"This year James told his mum and dad to wait an extra hour before picking him up." Severus chuckled, "He wanted to stay and wait with us instead of leaving us alone."

"Ok." Lily didn't know what else to say about that, "Remus' affliction you know about him?"

"We are his friends, of course we know." Severus stated, "What do you know?"

"I talked to him last year and he knows I know." Lily said, "I didn't know you knew."

"He's a werewolf." Severus stated, "Now that part is out of the way. You remember that day at the beginning of third year when we were laughing so hard and wouldn't tell you why?"

"Yes what does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

"That's what we were laughing about. His furry little problem." Severus grinned.

"Oh that's funny. Who thought up that name?" Lily smiled.

"James." Severus laughed.

"Not him again." Lily groaned, "I can't believe his private self is that different from the pompous toe rag I know."

"Don't be so hard on him." Severus shook his head.

"You said Sirius is the abused one." Lily changed subjects, "What do you mean?"

"His whole family has been in Slytherin. He's the first exception to the rule." Snape sighed, "Imagine one Gryffindor amongst hundreds of Slytherins."

"But they don't actually beat him, do they?" she was concerned. She never liked the boy but this was something different.

Severus could only shrug. He knew they did but what could anyone do about it. His dad had been a muggle and the muggle authorities took care of it. He didn't know which magical authorities to call. He'd tried to get Sirius to go to a professor but the boy wouldn't listen. He was bound and determined to beat them by surviving whatever they dished out.

At the start of his fourth year Severus realized the house to house fighting was not as strong as it was his first time there. He hadn't realized how much he had contributed to the discontent. While the Slytherins were still mean they were missing some very nasty spells. The spells he himself had created. Noting this he hoped that it would affect the first war in a positive manner it also made him realize he wouldn't know exactly what was going on anymore. It had changed too much.

Then another thought struck him. Horcruxes. He need to find a way to let Dumbledore know that Voldemort had created several horcruxes. Maybe if they were all gone when he tried to attack Harry he would die. Better yet they could be rid of him before Harry was even born. It was several weeks into the year before a Hogsmeade weekend occurred but when it did Severus was prepared. He found a way to slip away from the group and use a postal owl to send an anonymous letter to Dumbledore. It was quite simple in that it said he had overheard a conversation that said the Dark Lord had performed a ritual designed to make himself immortal. The letter went on to say that the word horcrux had been whispered in the conversation but he didn't know what it meant and thought Dumbledore might be able to do something about it. It would at least put the old man on the right path. He told the owl to wait and deliver it at dinner that evening. Severus made sure that he would have a clear view of the Headmaster that night in the Great Hall. The man nearly choked on the pumpkin juice he had been drinking when he started to read the letter. Dumbledore didn't linger long over his meal, he left partway through with odd looks from his deputy following him.

They didn't see much of Dumbledore that year. When they did he was always in the company of at least two aurors. Moody and Potter being the leading two. The first time they showed up James got worried that something was going on with his mother. But his dad assured him that it was just an assignment he was working on with Dumbledore.

"I wonder what this assignment could be?" James asked thoughtfully after three or four times of his father showing up at school.

"Who knows." Sirius shrugged, "Maybe their working on that dark wizard."

"Why would they need Dumbledore?" James wondered.

"Maybe because of Grindlewald?" Severus offered hoping to derail the conversation.

It was near the end of fourth year that James had a breakthrough on his animagus form. He was finally able to transform. Sirius and Severus were not long behind him. At the last full moon before school ended they were ready. They had snuck down to the shack before Madam Pomfrey had dropped Remus off and once she left they popped out of their hiding places almost giving Remus a heart attack.

"Are you crazy. I'll kill you. You need to leave now." Remus screamed, "It's almost time."

"Remi we've been keeping a secret from you." James said, "We've been working on this since we found out about your furry little problem."

"Fine just tell me and leave quickly." Remus spat out.

Shrugging James concentrated and soon a stag was standing in his place. Shocked Remus turned to look at the other two and almost collapsed seeing a black dog and a red fox. Sirius changed back, "We can hang out with you and not get hurt this way."

He changed back and the four settled down to wait. Soon it was time and Severus got to watch, for the second time, as Remus changed into a monster. It was really a lot of fun to play with the wolf and his chew toys that night. Very early the next morning three boys trudged into Gryffindor tower and collapsed on to their beds.

"Wake up you stupid lump." Severus felt Lily trying to wake him but he wasn't ready to move, "Come one you'll be late for classes. What did you three do stay up all night?" Severus mumbled but she persisted until they were moving.

"Here drink this." Severus downed a potion and handed one to each of the other two boys, "Pepper up potion."

"I love you." Sirius drank his and gave Severus a hug around the head, "What would we do without our potions brain."

"Suffer and get detention." Severus stated sagely. James and Lily were laughing their heads off at the boys antics. Severus noted that Lily didn't shy away from the contact when the two were trying to hold each other up as they laughed. She had never let James touch her that long before. He would have to ask her about that.

"Are you starting to fancy James?" he whispered later in the day.

"Of course not." she replied, "Why would you think that?"

"You were all over him this morning." he grinned.

"Laughing all over him this morning." she corrected.


	3. Chapter 3

When Remus was released from the hospital Sirius drug them to the dorm, "Ok now for names. Bambi, Rin Tin Tin, Foxy and Moony."

"I'm not going to be called foxy." Severus growled menacingly.

"How is Moony not going to give me away?" Remus asked.

"Bambi no way." James shook his head. All three of them had said it at the same time. Then James added, "Rin Tin Tin is even stupid. Although I do like Moony."

"But…" Remus tried to argue.

"It fits." James told him, "A nickname has to hold some meaning and that one is perfect."

"Fine than you're Prongs." Remus huffed.

"Better than Bambi." James agreed.

"Padfoot for Sirius." Severus offered.

"Ok now for you." Sirius looked gleeful.

"No way you already named Moony. I only convinced him. I get to name him." James thought for a while between each offered name, "Tails? Not good. Red? Stupid. Bushy? Too girly." It almost sounded like he was arguing with himself, "Sly? No too Slytherin. Hey where's that book."

"There are a lot of books around here." Severus stated, "You'll have to be a bit more descriptive."

"Smarty pants." James grumbled, "Animal book."

"The big picture book of animals is at home." Sirius grinned, "I thought we had them all down by now."

"Shut up." James yelled.

"Here it is." Remus pulled his book out. It was the required book for Care of Magical Creatures, "To find fox look under V."

"Why V?" Sirius asked.

"For _Vulpes_ is a genus of the Canidae family." Remus said.

"And that means?" Sirius asked.

"He means it's the name of the fox family of animals." James gave him the book back without opening it, " And that's your name Vulpes."

"Not bad." Severus nodded, "I can live with that."

"Now our next challenge." James grinned. The other three boys groaned, "Don't be that way. This is another brilliant idea by me."

"Brilliant like how you are going to get Lily to like you?" Sirius asked, "Or brilliant like lets become animagi?"

"Animagi." James grinned, "On my birthday dad gave me a bit of parchment that has some enchantments on it."

"And?" Sirius prodded.

"It gave me an idea." James said.

"Would you just spit it out before I have to come over there and pull it out forcefully." Severus yelled.

"Alright already." James grinned, "I want to make a map of Hogwarts."

"Why?" Remus asked.

"We were almost got caught coming back from the shack and we won't all fit under the cloak for much longer." James said, "I want to make it interactive so we know where people are and where they're going."

"And who it is?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." James confirmed, "Then we need to be able to hide it too. My parchment dad gave me has a password to turn it on and another to turn it off. And if you try to make it work without the passwords it insults you."

The summer was almost a duplicate to the one previous. He work on the wolfsbane potion and practiced his animagus. The practice for his animagus made his summer much better. He was slipping out and running off to the nearby woods and playing. He often thought it would have been nice to have someone to play with but it was better than staying home.

"OWL year." James declared on the train once Remus had rejoined the group from his prefect duties, "We've got Vulpes for potions, Padfoot for charms, Me for transfiguration and Moony for everything else. I think we'll do fine as long as we study together."

"Ok I give up." Lily said from her spot next to the window, "What is with the nicknames."

"Do you want one too? We can call you Flower or Precious." James offered.

"Have you been reading Tolkin?" she glared at James.

"Who?" he questioned.

"Muggle author, never mind." She said, "No thank you I do not want a nickname."

"Lily Blossom?" he asked.

"No." She said harshly, "Now about yours?"

"Just nicknames." James shrugged.

"Explain them." she said.

"I don't think you really want us to do that." Severus stated. Thinking he had no idea what Sirius would say but he was sure it wouldn't be good, "It's a guy thing."

"Maybe your right." Lily turned toward the window with a grimace.

Studying. That was all Severus felt like he was doing. Everyone was asking for his help with potions. He was being offered help in every other subject in exchange for his help in potions. He didn't need any help really. He had taken his NEWTs and passed just fine last time and he had not lost one iota of knowledge when he came back in time. The only reason he wasn't top of the class was because he was worried about hiding his time travel. He had realized long ago that Harry hadn't stood out as a wizard because he always tried to look the same as everyone else. In a fight the boy could use spells he shouldn't have been able to but in a classroom setting he seemed to struggle to get common spells. Once he got the spell he never had trouble again. Severus had decided he struggled just long enough for someone else to get it first then he was fine. Potions was the only arena where this way of dealing harmed him. You only got one chance to make a potion. He would inevitable mess up the potion in class. But at test time he could do every one perfectly. He knew that Harry never practiced potions outside of class time unless he needed it for an adventure. Harry could have been a great wizard and he always wondered why he hadn't pushed himself. But in Severus' case he didn't want to stand out either. He pushed himself but only in his private study. His test results kept him in the top five in all his classes but number one only in potions. That he just couldn't help, it came to naturally to him. Besides he'd been top of the class last time too.

Just before Christmas the four boys were in their dorm when Sirius threw his book in the air and screamed, "I can't take anymore studying."

"Vulpes he needs another calming draught." James called.

"He's had all he can have." Severus answered, "He can have another in two days."

"We won't survive two days." Remus pointed out.

"I don't need a calming draught." Sirius huffed, "I need a prank."

Severus lifted his wand and turn Sirius' hair purple, "There you go you've been pranked." Two of the boys laughed.

"Not me." Sirius whined, "I need to do a prank and not just a hair color changing prank. More like a hair raising prank. Help me with some ideas."

"Who do you want to prank?" James asked.

"Anyone." Sirius plopped down on his bed.

"Anyone?" James grinned evilly.

"That's my favorite smile." Sirius looked eager, "What's your idea?"

"Well how about this." James outlined his plan to the other three in the room and received mostly nods of approval, "Sev what's wrong with it? It's truly brilliant."

"It is, have no doubt it is brilliant." he agreed, "But that particular potion will point to me in a heartbeat. It's above NEWT level. Slugborn is the only other person in the school who could do it."

Severus wasn't braging and they knew it. He loved pranking as much as the next guy buy using a complex potion would put him in detention quicker than anything. They discussed it for a while longer before they stumbled on the perfect idea. It would even go with the season. A few days later the prank was set, they just need for the sky to let loose with the snow they knew should start at any time. It was almost time for Christmas break and they were worried it wouldn't snow in time for the prank. But the next morning they saw it was snowing. They jumped up and got ready for breakfast in a real hurry because they needed to be first in the room to start the prank. They arrived and set the prank to start in thirty minutes and then left again. They worked in the library for a time and made it to the entrance of the Great Hall just as the prank took effect. At the point that the snow usually stopped coming from the ceiling, it didn't. Instead it gathered into two foot wide flakes and continued to the floor. On impact they would flash and disappear. However if they were touched by a person they flashed and changed the cloths on the person to a new outfit. The first flake was touched and suddenly Father Christmas stood in the middle of the Great Hall. Soon he was joined by Christmas elves, snowpeople, reindeer and Christmas trees. The elves looked just like the muggle idea of an elf. The Snowpeople had puffy white outfits with black buttons and top hats. Reindeer were brown, had antlers and a few sported red noses. But the trees were best of all. They were just a green robe but had tinsel and ornaments hanging all over them.

Once breakfast was over and everyone was in a decorated outfit Dumbledore addressed the hall, " Messers Snape, Potter, Black and Lupin. Wonderful job I applaud your efforts. I only have one question. How long will the outfits last?"

"Ten hours sir." James replied, "But if you tap them with your wand and say Happy Christmas they will stay longer but I don't know how long."

Albus pulled his wand and tapped his Father Christmas outfit and said, "Happy Christmas. Did it work?"

"Yes sir." Sirius replied. All around the hall people were heard saying Happy Christmas.

Severus was very nervous about OWLs, not the tests themselves just the time of year. In his first time this was when he had his falling out with Lily. He didn't want it to be repeated. He wouldn't be able to stand it if she was mad at him for something like that. The last day of tests was over and he grudgingly met his friends by the lake. He hoped they didn't want to start anything today. All had gone well and they were about to go inside when Bellatrix walked up to Sirius.

"You are so dead." she said, "You, your blood traitor and mud blood friends will die at the hand of the Dark Lord."

"Why don't you try?" Sirius growled back at her.

She turned and walked away but just before she got out of earshot she flicked her wand and hit Sirius with a dark spell. Laughing she walked away. Severus knew the spell she'd used and it wasn't good. James and Remus made to go after her while Severus levitated Sirius and ran to the hospital. Lily was froze to her spot for a few moments before she ran after James and Remus. The fight that broke out from that put many in the hospital.

James, Lily and Remus followed McGonagall into the hospital after their talk with Dumbledore. They found Sirius still unconscious with a worried Severus sitting by his bed.

"Mr. Snape." Mcgonagall addressed him, "Poppy tells me you heard the spell that was used."

"Yes Professor." He relayed the name and then said, "It's a dark curse. Designed to cause a great deal of pain for years. Many have committed suicide after being hit with it. If treated quick enough there are no side effects."

"Did he get help quick enough?" she asked.

"I don't know." he bowed his head. He didn't want her to see the lie. He knew Sirius had gotten immediate treatment but he couldn't tell her that. He shouldn't know how to counteract the spell while still just a fifth year student. It wouldn't hurt for Poppy to have treated him with the same spell. Once the dark magic was gone the counter spell didn't hurt anything else.

"When will we know?" James asked.

"We'll know when he wakes up." Severus said, "If he wakes up screaming we weren't fast enough."

In the aftermath Bellatrix Black was expelled from Hogwarts and Slytherin lost three hundred points. However it didn't do much to her as she had just finished her NEWTs. The ministry could do nothing to her either as Sirius' family didn't intend to press charges. The only avenue left was an abuse charge against his parents which stuck with no problem. Sirius didn't go back home James insisted that he had to move in with his family. They were obviously going to kill him if he went home. Sirius was inclined to agree with him after that episode. James' mother was relieved that the boy was finally safe.

That summer Severus' mother became ill. He spent his summer taking care of her. His mother died on August seventh again despite his care. This time it as least it was pneumonia not his father beating her. He'd been arrested for abuse years ago. Severus was still sad but he knew it was just her time to go. It was on the Express just a few weeks after her funeral that Lily was ranting about James being stupid again.

"Honestly Lily." Severus laughed as he walked her to the prefects carriage, "You know he's only that way around you. The rest of the time he's quite intelligent. He's just so in love with you he can't keep his brain working correctly."

"No way." Lily responded, "He's always been a prat."

"But he's your prat. Has been since the first train ride." Severus said, "He fell in love with you back then and it's only grown. If you ever said yes to him you'd probably never be rid of him again. So don't do it unless you're agreeing to forever."

He had walked away from her at that point. He hadn't looked back but he knew she was standing there in shock. He had been completely honest with her and she knew it. It took her another two months but when James asked her to go to the Hogsmeade weekend that would happen before Christmas she had said yes.

"What?" James asked.

"I said yes." Lily grinned at the dumbstruck look on his face, "As in I give up. I'll go with you. I'll hold your hand and walk through the streets with you."

"Really?"James asked.

"Yes really." she responded, "Do you want me to change my mind?"

"No." he shook his head vigorously.

"Good then don't be late." she laughed and walked away.

"Moony did she just say she would go with me to Hogsmeade?" Lily heard James asked in a rather high pitched voice.

"She did." Remus chuckled.

"Oh." A thud made her turn around and she saw James sprawled on the floor at his friends feet. Laughing she went on to class and left it up to them to revive him.

The date went off without a hitch and soon the two were inseparable. Sixth year had been the quietest year yet. The Slytherins were calm without Bellatrix there to rile them up. When the Slytherins eased up on their nastyness the Marauders eased up on their retaliation. The only pranks they pulled now were fun for all pranks like the one the Christmas before. When Christmas came they got many requests for a repeat of the prank. Dumbledore even gave them permission to do it on the last day of classes.

When summer approached Severus got the shock of his life. He wasn't expecting it. It hadn't even crossed his mind. He was actually left speechless.

"Sev I know what we're going to do this summer." James had grabbed him around the neck.

"Go home?" Severus asked.

"After we're home." James grinned and Sirius rounded his other side.

"It will be great." the dog animagus stated enthusiastically.

"I'm scared." Severus claimed.

"My parents wrote to me." James said, "They want both you and Sirius to come live with us. Mum said it doesn't matter that you're of age you shouldn't have to spend the summer alone. And it scares her to think of either of you trying to take care of yourselves."

"I've already accepted." Sirius stated nodding his head, "Now all you need to do is nod your head like this and it's a go."

Severus stood there with is mouth open gaping at the two grinning madmen. He finally came back to his senses and agreed to go. It wasn't until he was already there that he remember that James' parents had been attacked and killed during the summer before his seventh year. It had actually been his initiation, along with several others including Regulas Black. He made sure to warn the Headmaster anonymously again. The attack happened on the exact same night as the first time although it ended quite differently. The caterwauling charm blared through the house.

"Albus." Harold Potter yelled into the fire, "They're here."

"What's going on?" James asked.

"We're being attacked." he said, "Don't worry the Order will be here before they can get in."

"Who is attacking?" James' mother Elizabeth asked.

"That dark lord that's been on the rise." he answered, "I've been working on defeating him with Albus and he evidentially found out. Sorry dear, I didn't mean to bring work home."

"Then let us defend our home." she pulled her wand and her movements were copied by the three teens. A series of sounds from various fireplaces interrupted her declaration.

"Boys this is a fight for adults." Harold said, "Keep your wands out but please stay inside. I don't wish to lose any of my boys or girls." he turned to his wife, "If we lose take them to Hogwarts."

"Alright Love." she kissed her husband and stepped back, "I'll lock the house behind you then?"

"Yes Dear." he nodded, "Once we're done we'll likely go to St. Mungo's for healing before we come back via floo."

"Be careful dad." James called from his mother's side.

As with the first time Voldemort was there and he had to face Harold who was an accomplished auror. The difference was this time Dumbledore, the aurors and the Order was there too. The fighting was horrendous as the group watched from the house. Harold's cutting curse hit its target and Voldemort collapsed screaming that they couldn't kill him. But Dumbledore had acted on the anonymous tip and had put a stop to his immortality before he could use it. The dark lord was vanquished. His lifeless body was thrown through the veil so that no one could reanimate it and claim he had returned. Many of the death eaters had fallen to curses of the Order and the aurors. Albus decided to retire when he realized several current students had been killed in the fighting. Those that did not die and were not under aged were sentenced to life in Azkaban. Voldemort had attacked with all his forces. Considerable as they were they did not stand up against forces of light. Even outnumbered the light had won because of superior skill and the work of one time traveling man who gave up the life he had lived to find a life worth living.

Several years later Severus was standing in the hospital waiting room with the Potters, Remus, Sirius and the Evans family, which included Petunia and her husband who was carrying their new baby. Severus was happy to find out her married name was not Dursley. When James emerged smiling grandly and holding a bundle in his arms they all moved forward.

"I would like to introduce you all to my son Harry James Potter." James was ecstatic, "Lily did great and she can have visitors soon."

When it came to Severus' turn to hold the boy he grinned thinking, "You'll never be that prisoner I left hanging in that hall. You'll never have to worry about killing that dark lord. I can't wait until you meet Ginny Weasley after she's born next year she'll have you wrapped so tightly you'll never know what hit you. It's the Potter curse after all."


	4. Epilogue

Two years later the group gathered for a birthday party. Remus was turning twenty five and the night was to be a full moon. He felt awful during his party and when presents were opened he got a potion from Severus.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Drink it and I'll tell you." was the answer.

"Is it going to turn me pink again?" Remus asked.

"No this one will turn you blue." he answered sarcastically, "Just take it as it's your birthday present."

Remus downed the potion as requested and he did indeed turn blue. He looked at Severus with a look that said "Really?" as the room busted up laughing. After ten minutes the blue faded and he asked, "So what did the potion do?"

"You'll find out tonight." Severus answered, "You're staying in the play room right?"

"Yes in my play room with my chew toys and friends." he replied, "Is this a new wolfsbane?"

"No." Severus replied, "It's to help with the physical pain of transformation."

"Really?" Remus sounded excited, "By the way you've improved the taste of the potions greatly."

"I try." Severus answered as the birthday party broke up and everyone left except James, Sirius, Severus and Remus.

"Ok Vulpes what should Moony expect?" Sirius asked.

"It's a surprise Padfoot." Severus replied.

"I want to know." Sirius whined.

"You will know just as soon as the moon comes up." James answered, he'd developed a lot more patients since becoming a father. Most especially since said child had turned two.

"How did the visit with the Weasleys go?" Remus tried to move them off the subject of the potion.

"Great. Harry and Ron played for a while until Molly sat Ginny down with them. After that Harry forgot Ron and was completely intrigued with the baby." James grinned, "He kept patting her head and saying baby. Ron got bored and went to irritate the twins."

"Is that the first time Molly's let her down to play with Harry?" Severus asked with a sly grin.

"Yes, what's that look for?" James asked.

"Just how well do you like the Weasley family?" Severus asked avoiding the question.

"They're fine." James answered confused, "Nice family. Polite kids. The twins are a hoot."

"How would you feel to have them as in-laws?" Severus snickered.

"What?" James was confused, "Harry?"

"She is a red head." Sirius picked up on Severus' teasing, "I'm sure you passed the curse on to Harry."

"She is a cute kid." James shrugged, "But I'm not ready to think on that idea yet. We have years to worry about it."

"I give them ten years before they start kissing." Sirius made the first bet, "How about a galleon?"

"I'll take that." Remus said, "If he's anything like his Dad he won't get that kiss until he's at least sixteen."

"He'll do better than that." James responded getting into the spirit of the bet, "I'll bet fourteen."

"No way you are not taking into account her Weasley genes." Severus waved them off, "He's doomed already and she'll kiss him by the time she's five."

The argument continued as they walked down to the basement and into Moony's playroom. It was a reinforced room with a heavy door and windows well out of reach and barred. Scattered around the room were large bones that looked like giant dog chew toys, a few balls that were charmed not to break and several old tires. The four men settled down onto the floor to wait until the moon came out. They didn't have to wait long before Padfoot's watch went off and they all changed. When the moon came out Remus waited for the pain to start.

After a few minutes he looked around and said, "I didn't change."

The three others changed back and Severus was the first to speak, "Now all we have to do is see how long it lasts."

"Do you mean I may change later tonight?" Remus asked.

"Later tonight, next month or twenty years from now. I just don't know if it's a permanent fix or temporary." Severus shrugged.

Tears were falling from Remus' face but he was too stunned to speak. All of them sat in that stunned silence for more than an hour before Sirius stood up and stretched.

"I think this calls for a change in decorations." he stated and pulled his wand. He conjured a bed in one corner and three dog mats of various sized near it, "Bed for Moony and we'll stay in animal form in case he transforms later. Come on let's get some sleep." Sirius then levitated Remus onto the conjured bed and moved towards his own as the other two animagi did the same.

"Thank you." Remus was finally able to get out a few strangled words, "Thank you."

"My pleasure Moony." Severus answered and then turned into his fox and curled up on the bed.

"Only took him twelve years." Sirius yawned. Then Padfoot curled up on his own bed.

"Well whatever curse you try to lift next just leave the Potter curse alone." James yawned amongst chuckles from his friends before Prongs joined the others and was soon asleep.

After three months with no transformations Lily had a suggestion, "Doesn't lycanthropy show up in a blood test?"

"Yes why?" James asked.

"Why not just get tested?" she suggested, "Marlene is a healer she'd keep it quiet."

"I'll suggest it to them." James said, "Maybe Vulpes can do it. What made you think of that?"

"I had to go for a test today and they took some blood and confirmed it." she said flippantly.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing too bad." she said, "Although it's going to take about seven to eight months before I'll feel like myself again."

"Love." James sounded really worried, "What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant again." she smiled widely.

His only reply was a grin and a yell that woke little Harry from his nap. It was several days before he remembered Lily's suggestion and they got Remus tested. When he came back with no lycanthropy the party lasted for two days. It only stopped because Lily said they needed to share the good news.

By the time Rose Marie Potter was born seven and a half months later the furor about the cure for lycanthropy was finally easing off. Severus could walk through Diagon Alley without being mobbed now. So when he went to get the second Potter child a present it didn't take all day. Later as he sat with Lily he got to thinking about his money situation. He had never charged anyone for his cure but even so he was presented with many gifts as a thank you for curing someone or someone's loved one. His quiet chuckle gained Lily's attention.

"What's funny?" she asked.

"Remember years ago I labeled the four of us?" he asked.

"The poor, the abused, the afflicted and the mother." Lily laughed.

"It's all changed now. I'm no longer poor, Sirius isn't abused, Remus isn't afflicted and James is now a father." Severus chuckled, "He still takes care of us though."

"It's like you told me years ago, it's just the way he is." she smiled gently, "You were always right about things."

Three years later Severus was proved right again when for a fifth birthday present six year old Harry gave Ginny a black kitten with green eyes. She was so excited she kissed him on the lips and ran off to play with her new kitten leaving a stunned and embarrassed six year old boy in her wake. Many galleons made their way to Severus' pockets on that day. Not that he needed them.


End file.
